flashfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Segunda temporada (The Flash)
La segunda temporada 'de ''The Flash fue anunciada el 11 de enero del 2015 y comenzara su emision el 6 de octubre del 2015. Sinopsis Tras la derrota del archienemigo de Barry Allen, Eobard Thawne (alias Flash Reverso), el Team Flash rápidamente puso su atención en la Singularidad que comenzó a crecer justo encima de Central City, tragándose a su paso todo lo que había en su camino. Pero en un ultimo y desesperado acto heroico y utilizando su habilidad para moverse a supervelocidad, Barry se dirigió a través de varios edificios hacia el centro de la gigantesca singularidad, ¿pero será capaz de salvar a su ciudad de la inminente destrucción? Reparto Reparto principal * Grant Gustin como Barry Allen/The Flash y Bartholomew Allen * Candice Patton como Iris West y la Detective Iris West * Danielle Panabaker como Caitlin Snow y Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Carlos Valdes como Cisco Ramon y Cisco Ramon/Reverb * Keiynan Lonsdale como Wally West * Jesse L. Martin como Joe West y Joseph West * Tom Cavanagh como Harrison Wells de Tierra-2 y Eobard Thawne Reparto secundario *Shantel VanSanten como la Detective Patty Spivot *Teddy Sears como Jay Garrick/The Flash, Hunter Zolomon y Zoom *Tony Todd como "Zoom" (voz) *Victor Garber como el profesor Martin Stein/Firestorm *Wentworth Miller como Leonard Snart/Capitán frío *Ciara Renée como Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Violett Beane como Jesse Quick *Patrick Sabongui como el capitán David Singh y Singh *Vanessa Williams como Francine West Reparto invitado *John Wesley Shipp como Dr. Henry Allen *Robbie Amell como Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm y Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm *Peyton List como Lisa Snart *Malese Jow como Linda Park y Linda Park/Dr. Light *Demore Barnes como el Dr. Henry Hewitt y Henry Hewitt *Amanda Pays como Tina McGee *David Sobolov como Grodd *Mark Hamill como James Jesse/The Trickster *Liam McIntyre como Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Matt Letscher como Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Adam Stafford como Adam Fells/Geomancer *Tone Bell como Scott Evans *David Hayter como King Shark (voz) *Alison Paige como Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Andy Mientus como Hartley Rathaway/Piep Piper Episodios Producción El 23 de Diciembre del 2014, la cadena The CW anuncio que la serie The Flash junto con la serie Jane the Virgin sean las primeras en recibir la renovación de la temporada. En un par de horas la fuente de la noticia fue rectificada y comento que recibió un correo de la The CW diciendo que la serie aún no habia sido renovada.Falsa noticia de la renovación de la serie El 29 de Enero de 2015, Andrew Kreisberg, productor ejecutivo de la serie ofreció nuevos detalles a la prensa sobre lo que podría ser el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada.Andrew Kreisberg da una idea para el comienzo de la segunda temporada. El 15 de mayo de 2015 Tras el éxito que tuvo el crossover The Flash y Arrow el presidente de The CW, Mark Pedowitz, confirmo durante los upfronts que la cadena convertirá a los crossover en algo anual''El crossover entre Arrow y The Flash será un evento anual en The CW '', en el mismo día el actor Victor Garber quien interpreta a Martin Stein en la serie dijo que utilizarán la segunda temporada de The Flash como inicio a la primera temporada del siguiente spin-off de Arrow y The Flash llamado ''Legends of Tomorrow'La segunda temporada de The flash será inicio a Legends of Tomorrow. El último episodio de la la primera temporada dejo varias pistas sobre el comienzo de la segunda temporada como que Barry entrara a la Speed Force y viera en el futuro el museo de Flash, a él mismo en prisión, un fragmento del trailer de “Legends of Tomorrow” y a Caitlin como Killer Frost. También se puede ver el casco de Jay Garrick salir de la singularidad y casi en el final del episodio se pudo ver a Hawkgirl interpretada por la actriz Ciara Renée mirando la destrucción inminenteDatos sobre la segunda temporada. El 19 de Mayo de 2015, el actor Grant Gustin dio varias declaraciones asegurando de que algunos de los personajes que aparecerán en el spin-off “Legends of Tomorrow” aparecerán en ''Arrow y The Flash, los cuales son Wentworth Miller como el Capitán Frío y Dominic Purcell como Mick Rory/Heat Wave Algunos personajes de Legends of Tomorrow aparecerán también en Arrow y The Flash El 3 de junio de 2015, mediante twitter se confirmo que los guionistas ya han empezado a trabajar en la segunda temporada.Los guionistas ya han empezado a trabajar en la segunda temporada . El 24 de junio de 2015, se revelo que la fecha de estreno de la Segunda temporada sería el 6 de octubre del 2015. Spoilers * Habrá un crossover con la cuarta temporada de ''Arrow en algún momento de otoño o invierno, luego fue confirmado que el octavo episodio seria uno de los crossovers. * El destino de la madre de Iris West y la esposa de Joe West será revelado. * Danielle Panabaker confirmó que veríamos a Killer Frost en esta temporada. * Mirror Master y Doctor Alchemy serán unos de los villanos más poderosos de esta temporada. * Rick Cosnett no formará parte del elenco principal de esta temporada. * En esta temporada se explorará el multiverso. * Se introducirán nuevos velocistas y villanos y Tom Cavanagh volverá a formar parte del elenco principal. * El nuevo villano de la temporada será Zoom y aparecerá en los primeros 9 episodios. * Cisco y Caitlin serán metahumanos en esta temporada: Cisco dominará las vibraciones de todo el multiverso y Caitlin controlará el hielo. * Habrá un salto temporal de seis meses después de la singularidad del final de temporada anterior. *En el cuarto episodio volveremos a ver la explosión del acelerador de partículas pero desde el punto de vista de otro personaje que no hemos visto antes. * Grant reveló que cuando Barry atravesó la puerta del tiempo vió que estaría en la cárcel en el futuro y sería por matar accidentalmente a uno de sus enemigos. Nuevos Personajes *'Michael Ironside' como Lewis Snart: Padre de Leonard Snart y Lisa Snart. Saldrá de prisión por haber terminado su condena y pondrá en jaque a Central City, incluyendo a sus propios hijos. *'Linda Park/Doctora Light.' *'Violett Beane' como Jesse Quick: Una universitaria brillante pero extravagante que de pronto se encuentra atrapada en medio del combate entre Flash y Zoom *'Demore Barnes' como Henry Hewitt/Tokamak: Cuando Caitlin Snow lo recluta para unirse al equipo de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. Labs, Hewitt acepta la oportunidad de completar su destino como un poderoso metahumano. Curisosidades *Greg Berlanti, productor ejecutivo de todas las series del "Arrowverso", no descarta que Constantine vuelva a The CW para aparecer en “The Flash” o en “DC’s Legends of Tomorrow”. Imágenes promocionales The Flash season 2 SDCC poster.png 2015 SDCC poster - Defy your world. Dare to live in ours..png Promo de The Flash -S2.png 38835.png Banner de FlashS2 CWFallPremieres.png Promo The FlashT2 en SDCC2015.png Nuevo traje de Flash T2.png Primera_imagen_oficial_de_Jay_Garrick.png 40243 big.png Banner The Flash T2.png Banner It's Go Time The Flash T2.png CNxLTVlU8AA6EjF.png Poster oficial de T2 The Flash.png The Flash season 2 poster - You're Getting Warmer.png Flashexcposter-5609ee26dff44607323957-153268.png Póster de lanzamiento de The Flash T2.png Flash_Firestorm_poster.png Killer Frost en The Flash.png Double_Trouble.png Póster de The Flash T2 Heroes Join Forces.png Heroes Join Forces - One Week.png Póster de The Flash T2 Speedy Recovery.png The Flash season 2 poster - Kneel Before Zoom.png Póster_de_The Flash T2 Realidades_alternas.png Póster_de_Killer_Frost_The_Flash_T2.png Póster de Zoom The Flash T2.png The Flash season 2 poster - A New Wave of Terror Arises.png Póster de King Shark The Flash T2.png Supergirl & Flash Crossover Poster.png Concepto de arte Concepto de arte de la guarida de Zoom 01.png Concepto de arte de la guarida de Zoom 02.png Concepto de arte de Zoom.png Concepto de arte de Jay Garrick.png Concepto de arte de Geomancer.png Concepto de arte de la Doctora Light.png Vídeos The Flash - 2015 - Trailer 2 de la Temporada 2 con Subtitulos en Español - HD THE FLASH Comic-Con 2015 Highlight Reel WBSDCC The Flash Season 2 Promo “Catch Me" (HD) The Flash Season 2 Promo “Coming Fast" (HD) The Flash Other Worlds Extended Trailer The CW The Flash Season 2 Promo "New Season, New Threats" (HD) Jay Garrick The Flash Season 2 Promo "In Two Weeks" (HD) The Flash Season 2 promo trailer First look at Zoom The Flash Season 2 - Tomorrow Trailer (2015) HD The Flash 2015 New York Comic-Con Sizzle Reel The Flash Season 2 Promo "Life-Changing" (HD) The Flash Zoom's Coming Extended Trailer The CW Referencias Categoría:The Flash (Serie de TV) Categoría:Segunda temporada de The Flash